The present invention relates to a method of preparing a set of substances having new characteristics for use especially in the production of a very large range of products such as cosmetics, drugs, foods (emulsions, creams, milks, ointments, shampoos, cleansing means for face/body, bath foams, etc.) industrial products (detergents for washing-machines, dishwashing machines, all-purpose cleansing agents), and chemical-pharmaceutical products (solvents, dispersing agents, emulsifiers for aerosol, inhalations, environment deodorizers).
These preparations can be used under absolute safety conditions regarding both toxicological-allergic and environment-friendly aspects since their constituents are already present in nature.
The products prepared by the method according to the invention can be considered to belong to four main groups, namely lipoproteins, lipoaminoacids, lipid esters, and glucolipids.
The preparation of such groups starts from chlorides of fatty acids, particularly the individual fatty acids forming the olive oil or a mixture of such fatty acids.
Among the fatty acids of the olive oil used individually or in combination in the method according to the invention oleic acid, palmitic acid, myristic acid, and stearic acid have the greatest importance. Such acids are condensed with vegetal protein hydrolysates to provide lipoproteins, with aminoacids to provide lipoaminoacids, with alcohols to provide lipid esters, and with sugars to provide glucolipids.
Some examples of the method according to the invention will be described herebelow.
In a preferred embodiment of the method of preparing a lipoprotein of fully vegetal nature with a large range of applications, as explained thereafter, the following steps are carried out by using a hydrolyzed vegetal protein, namely wheat gluten which is enzymatically hydrolyzed, in the condensation of the fatty acids of olive oil:
An enzymatic hydrolyzate solution of wheat gluten (60-80% by weight referred to the finished product) is fed into a mixer of stainless steel and brought to a temperature between 45xc2x0 C. and 70xc2x0 C.; the following substances in the indicated proportions are added under stirring:
and 2-4% potassium hydrate or sodium hydrate water solution having a concentration between 20 and 35% until a pH between 7.5 and 9.5 is reached while keeping the temperature at the initial value.
More particularly a substance with optimum characteristics is obtained by carrying out the following Example.
An amount of gluten hydrolisate equal to 70% by weight of the finished product is fed into a mixer of stainless steel and heated at 55xc2x0 C. under stirring. When such temperature is reached, 0.3% L. ascorbic acid, 0.3% sodium EDTA, 10% glycerol, and 30% potassium hydrate (KOH) water solution are added until pH 8.5 is reached.
After about 15 minutes the reaction is started by adding 6% by weight of chlorinated fatty acids of olive oil still under stirring at constant temperature and the above pH 8.5 which is kept by a continuous, very gradual addition of 8% potassium hydrate solution (30% water solution) . The reaction is continued under stirring at constant temperature for about 2 hours followed by a slow cooling. Finally, pH is adjusted to 7 by adding a total amount of 1% phosphoric acid and citric acid in a ratio of 1:1.
In order to obtain a lipoaminoacid to be used according to the applications of the present invention, the following method has been carried out by using a derivative of glutamic acid as aminoacid, namely sodium glutamate, and employing the following substances in the indicated weight proportion ranges: An amount of 30-42% distilled water, 10-17% sodium glutamate, 0.1-0.5% sodium EDTA, 8-11% 95xc2x0-ethyl alcohol are mixed in a reactor of stainless steel. Under stirring the mixture is brought to a temperature between 45xc2x0 C. and 75xc2x0 C. by adding very gradually an amount of 12-20% of a 30% potassium hydrate water solution and 16-25% chlorinated fatty acids of olive oil taking care of keeping pH between 8 and 12 and the temperature at the initial value. The reaction is continued for 2 to 5 hours followed by a cooling of the whole mixture and citric acid is added to adjust pH to 7-8. Finally, ethyl alcohol is distilled and the balance to 100 is formed by adding distilled water.
Therefore, a lipoaminoacid having essentially the same characteristics as the lipoprotein both as far as its essential features and applications is concerned but capable of producing a persistent, creamy, more abundant foam has been prepared by the above-mentioned method.